


좋아합니다

by Changbins_slut



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changbins_slut/pseuds/Changbins_slut
Summary: I have a twitter its @/inluvwithjisung





	1. This is only the beginning

it was the first time in a long-time stray kids had a vacation. Yet Felix just wanted to stay back and have his own peace at the dorm all alone, but little did he know one of his members also decided to stay back without telling Felix about him staying at the dorm as well. It was only 2 hours the members left, and Felix went to the kitchen to go get food. Then, suddenly Felix heard something from jisung’s, hyunjin’s and seungmin’s room. Felix went closer to their room and heard a loud moan which followed by a “fuck, Felix”. Felix blushed it sounded like jisung. Felix had (and still does) a crush on jisung. Felix didn’t want to interfere right at this moment. There would probably be more times to interfere because the members aren’t going to be back till 5 days later. So, Felix decided to go back to his room, and that’s what he did he went back to his room and replayed on what he had heard repeatedly in his mind. He heard a door open which brought him out of his thoughts. Then he heard the shower turn on and so he took the time to jack off. Jisung usually takes up to 40 minutes in the shower. Felix slowly moved his hand to the waistband on his shorts and slowly moved his hand to his painfully hard erection. And slowly moved his hand up and down imagining jisung sucking off his dick and Felix’s pace with his hands got faster and faster biting his lip trying not to moan loudly and then his hips started to jerk up and down and seconds later he had cummed and he licked his cum of his hand. He soon heard the shower stop and he closed his eyes being tired after his orgasm. He was about to fall asleep when he heard his door open, so he slowly opened his eyes to see jisung in front of him and his pjs. Jisung’s pjs were adorable the had little squirrels on them.  
“hey, you hungry” jisung said quietly.  
“yeah, I was going to eat, but I guess I fell asleep”  
“you need to sleep better Felix. Its not good on your health.”  
“I know jisung. How about we order food and watch a movie.”  
“That sounds like a great idea. I’ll go order the food right now, and you can go to choose the movie. Wait I got a movie in mind. why don’t you go change into some pajamas” and after that jisung left to go take care of that and Felix went to go change into his koala pajamas. Felix went to the living room and saw that jisung had already set up the food and movie and was waiting for him.  
“so jisung what movie are we watching”  
“we are going to be watching IT” Felix isn’t a big fan of horror movies. If someone was with him, he’d be okay.  
“Okay let’s get this movie started” jisung started the movie and the soon began to eat. Half way through the movie Felix jumped into jisung’s lap because of the jump scare that had happened. Normally if it was another member jisung would have laughed, but since its Felix he didn’t and he just hugged Felix to make him feel more protected. Jisung has a major crush on Felix, and jisung wanted to confess his feelings to Felix that’s why he stayed back and didn’t go with the rest of his members. After the movie Felix went to bed. Jisung went to his room and took out his vibrator and his lube. He took off his pants and his underwear. He put lube on the vibrator and slowly put the vibrator in his ass. He took the remote and put in on the lowest setting and began to moan quietly. He took one off his pillows and began humping on it. He turns up the power and began to hump faster and faster and bit his lip from moaning to loudly since Felix was asleep. Jisung turned the vibrator up to the high number it could go up. His body started to shake vigorously, and he quickly turned off the vibrator and threw it across the room and then started to jack himself off and he soon orgasmed very intensely. He soon fell asleep. The next morning, he woke up and went to change into clothes. Today was the day he was going to confess to Felix. Jisung went to wake up Felix so he opened the door to see an awake Felix playing fortnite.  
“Hey Felix, wanna go somewhere”  
“hm, what did you say jisung I couldn’t hear you”  
“you wanna go somewhere to hangout”  
“sure, just let me get dressed”  
“okay I’ll be in the living room” Felix went to get dressed and after he did that, he went to go to jisung’s room to find his favorite pair of shoes (which jisung had because he wore them once and forgot to give them back). While Felix was looking for his shoes, he saw something red, so he went to go check what is was he went and grabbed it. He couldn’t figure it out s he placed it on jisung’s bed which he found a remote, so he turned whatever the thing was on. He son heard a slight buzz sound and then he realized what the red thing was, so he turned it off and grabbed it and went back to his room and just chose another pair of shoes to wear. He went to the living room and said  
“sorry I took too long I couldn’t find my shoes”  
“it’s okay at least you found them” jisung said while giggling. They went the park and there wasn’t anyone there surprisingly.  
“hey, Felix, I want to ask you something” Felix was nervous for some reason  
“Okay go ahead”  
“Well I um, I like-wait no love you” Felix was shook jisung loves him  
“Really I love you to” Felix gave jisung a kiss on his check. Jisung blushed Felix loves him he is so happy. “So jisung wanna be my boyfriend”  
“Fuck yes” jisung hugged Felix tightly. Jisung and Felix walked around and found a place to eat. After eating they went back to the dorm to watch a movie. They were in the middle of watching was ghostbusters when jisung went to kiss Felix. Felix began to kiss him back when he felt jisung’s tongue on his bottom lip he opened and quietly moaned. Felix soon began to feel ‘sleepy’. So, him and jisung went back to their own rooms. Felix changed into an oversized shirt and he went to his bed and took out the vibrator and spit on it because he didn’t have any lube since he ran out a few days ago. He rubbed his spit on the vibrator and slowly slid it in to him. He shivered since he was new to the feeling. He grabbed the remote and turned it to 2. He quietly moaned and he began to masturbate. He turned the vibrator power up higher and just left the power at that. He was in his own world. While that was happening jisung was trying to find his vibrator, remembering where he had thrown it. A lightbulb went off. Felix was in his room earlier most likely and found it and took it. So jisung went to Felix’s room and opened the door slightly to see Felix masturbating and quietly moaning. Jisung moved his hand to his very painful erection and began to masturbate to Felix. He saw Felix began to shake vigorously and cum. Jisung stopped masturbating and saw Felix fall asleep without taking the vibrator, so jisung took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something and left it on Felix’s nightstand and took something from Felix’s floor. The next morning Felix woke up and something on his nightstand and it said “hey Felix, you know you shouldn’t take things that aren’t yours. So, I’m going to have to punish you. So, you’re going to keep the vibrator in you till I say when you can take it out. Also, since we stayed, we need to practice a bit today, also the members are staying another 2 days so we can have some fun 😉  
From, jisung.” Felix didn’t feel guilty on what he did. Felix changed into his practice clothes and headed to the dance room at the entertainment. Once he made it, he felt a shock in him, and he heard a chuckle from behide him. He turned around and saw jisung.


	2. Well, well, well

“You’re so going to regret this Felix have fun while dancing” jisung said so sexily jisung turned up the power of the vibrator to max and Felix fell to his knees  
“jisung please I’m sorry. I won’t do it again”  
“I’ll think about why don’t you show me a dance and I’ll tell you after” jisung went to the computer and turned on baby don’t stop. Felix danced to it and mid-way through the dance he had to cum really bad. He finished the dance and then orgasmed.  
“Okay baby lets head back to the dorms” and so they did. Once they got back to the dorm jisung closed the door and dragged Felix to Felix’s room and pushed him on the bed.  
“Hey baby why don’t you strip for me while I go grab something” Felix slowly started to strip and once he was fully naked jisung came back with his lube.  
“so, baby you ready for some fun” Felix nodded his head “baby with words”  
“yes, I’m ready for fun” jisung went to Felix and he took out the vibrator tossing it on the floor. Felix was already prepped enough to get fucked but jisung wanted Felix to suck his cock, but that could wait for another time Felix quietly giggle knowing what to do once he woke up.  
“Okay baby I’m going to fuck you now ok” Felix didn’t respond, so jisung took his dick and slowly put it in Felix. Felix started to moan loudly  
“fuck. -moan- Daddy, go harder. -moan- Fuck go harder daddy please” and jisung followed his request. He went as hard as he could go “Daddy-moan- I’m going to cum”  
“Go ahead baby cum” Felix quickly cummed after jisung said that loudly moaning “daddy”.  
Jisung cummed soon after Felix pulling out and falling next to Felix. Jisung soon fell asleep after Felix did. Them being to tired to do shit. Felix woke up earlier than jisung did and he heard jisung moan Felix’s name. so, Felix took the chance to suck jisung off. So, Felix went down to see jisung’s erected dick Felix ran his tongue down it and jisung let out a loud moan. Felix quickly put his mouth around his lover’s dick and began sucking it jisung’s moan became more frequent and louder and jisung’s eyes flutter open to see Felix sucking his dick he moaned at the sight.  
“AH- FUCK-fuck, FELIXXXXXXX” jisung screamed as he cummed. Felix quickly took jisung’s vibrator and slid it into jisung  
“so jisung it’s your turn to be punished”  
“what did I do”  
“touch yourself when you could have came to me for help” jisung gulped “we are almost out of food and the members come back in a couple days, so we need to go grab food that why they don’t need to do anything after being on vacation” jisung was scared Felix is going most likely going to make him cum at a store. So, they went to the store and Felix gave him the list for food that they needed. Jisung felt a slight vibration knowing that Felix is starting his fun. Jisung quickly grabbing the food needed and Felix kept turning up the power of the vibrator, yet jisung still hasn’t cummed yet. So, after going back to the dorm Felix wanted to eat at a restaurant. Jisung was still very scared about cumming in public. While eating Felix turned the vibrator to the highest setting and thankfully this place had table cloths that went to the ground because jisung slowly moved his hand to Felix’s erection and rubbed over it. Jisung went to whisper something in Felix’s ear  
“Baby if your going to make me cum here I’m also going to make you cum here” Felix was taken aback. Jisung took Felix’s erection into his hand and started to moved his hand quickly up and down making Felix’s legs shake. Jisung put his head down about to cum. Felix turned off the vibrator and put his dick back into his shorts and quickly paid for the food and pulled jisung into his car. Felix went to the closest car park and went to the highest point where no one usually parked and pushed jisung into the back of the car and took off his shorts and took out jisung’s dick and he slowly went down on his dick and started to ride jisung and the started to moan. Felix started to go faster and jisung started to thrust up into Felix. Felix grabbed the remote for the vibrator and turned it up to the highest setting and jisung started to trust up quicker and Felix cummed all over the both of them and jisung soon cummed in Felix. They were both out of breath.


	3. You want a What now

“So, what are we going to do when the members comeback.”  
“well, Felix we could change roommates, or we could get an apartment together”  
“yeah I know about that. What about our relationship”  
“that’s the reason they went on vacation”  
“really?”  
“yeah, I told them that I was going to confess to you, and they went on vacation just in case this happened.”  
“Well wanna have another round”  
“Felix!”  
“okay okay” there was a silence “once we are home can we have another round with you fucking me while you have the vibrator in and keep that nice dick in my ass”  
“really Felix. -sigh- well fine” Felix was happy jisung went to go to the driver’s side. Once they got home felix dragged jisung to his room. Felix got completely undresses as well as jisung did. Jisung quickly slid himself into felix and slowly thrusted into felix then he felt the vibrator turn on and which was still on the highest setting. Jisung started to thrust into felix harder and harder. Jisung began to shake and cummed in felix. Felix cummed a bit after jisung. Felix turned off the vibrator turning down the power to the 3rd lowest setting for later jisung started to spoon felix cockwarming him like he wanted. Little did he know the shit that was going to happen later.  
“Felix the members are coming back tomorrow”  
“Really. -Sigh- well we aren’t going to be able to fuck for a while aren’t we”  
“Well I talked to channie Hyung and woojinnie Hyung and their going to let us room together. They are also going to sound proof the room. So, until that we can’t fuck” Jisung fell asleep soon after that felix loved the feeling of jisung’s soft dick in his ass. Felix had a plan. Felix took the vibrator remote and turned in on. Felix could feel jisung’s dick get harder and harder. Jisung started to moan. Felix left the setting on the vibrator as he set it not wanting to wake jisunggie up. Jisung started to thrust into felix still being asleep felix soon started to moan. Felix began to jack himself off. Felix felt jisung’s dick twitch and awhile later jisung cummed in felix asleep. Felix came soon after. Felix turned off the vibrator. Falling asleep. Jisung woke up and checked his phone seeing that is was only 03:30. he went to put his hand around Felix’s waist feeling something sticky. He looked at Felix’s hand seeing cum in one hand and the remote in the other one. Jisung chuckles and shakes his head. Jisung began to slowly thrust into felix again feeling I dick get hard in Felix’s great ass. He really wants to go so fucking hard on felix, but he doesn’t want to wake his baby boy up. Felix starts to moan. Oh, that sound to jisung sounds like music. Felix wakes up and says  
“Ah. Ah. Hyung harder -fuck- go harder-moan- destroy my ass daddy”  
“Damn baby your so fucking kinky- moan- I fucking love it-moan-yes” so jisung went as hard as he could go harder than he went with felix before. Felix cums quicker than he usually so does jisung.  
“Daddy I want to have a threesome”  
“why felix?” there was a silence “Am I not good enough for you”  
“no daddy it’s not that I want to know how to feels like daddy” silence “I want two cocks in my ass daddy.”  
“damn baby such a cockslut huh? Who do you want to have a threesome with”?  
“Hyunjinnie Hyung”  
“Okay slut I’ll see if he’ll want to do it”  
“Okay daddy” they soon fall asleep after wards. Felix wakes up with his ass feeling empty jisung soon walks in to the room telling him  
“they are going to add the soundproofing today cause quote-on-quote we are horny bastards”  
“have you talked to hyunjin yet”  
“yes, I have he said he’ll have to think about it for awhile cause he’s really in love with Minnie though. He hasn’t told Minnie about his love towards him yet, so he might not take the offer. If he doesn’t who else do you want to have a threesome”  
“binnie Hyung”  
“how does your ass feel felix”  
“fine to be honest”  
“like how I went really rough earlier” there was a yell from the living room “felix go get changed because we’ll be out most of the day”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter its @/inluvwithjisung


End file.
